


The Potter Phenomenom

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Independent Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Harry Potter is abandoned by his relatives at the end of third year, so he doesn't have anywhere to go. Knowing that he needs reliable people to help, and a good home, he decides to wander into Gringotts for assistance. Thankfully this turns out to blessing in disguise and continues the odd luck known as the Potter Phenomenom.
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	The Potter Phenomenom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't any anything at all.

Harry Potter waves to Hermione and her parents as he exits Platform 9 and ¾. He glances around, wondering if Vernon and Petunia will take him back after the Marge incident. He slowly walks toward the entrance of the rails while taking his time to look for them. “Hedwig,” he turns toward his owl once he realizes that they aren’t here. “Do you think we should go to the Leaky Cauldron? It should be nearby and I’ll let you out for a flight.” She hoots as she ruffles her feathers, impatient about arriving. Harry unlocks her cage allowing her to soar out of the cage and the building before he puts it inside the trunk. 

Harry begins making his way toward the street, immensely glad that he sold a few galleons to pounds in the muggle world before first year. Walking out to the road’s edge he raises his hand to hail a taxi before one pulls up easily enough. The man quickly helps him pack his trunk into the back before Harry smiles at him politely. 

“Can you take me to the bus stop on Charing Cross Road?” He asks as he gets into the front seat. He buckles up and pays before, a short few minutes later, they arrive. “Thank you sir.” He looks around and sees the Leaky Cauldron before he walks over, dragging his trunk, and enters the pub. Few people are inside, which makes it easier to try sneaking past them. However, Tom notices him and waves him over. 

“I’ve been wondering if you were ever going to show up for your inheritance.” Harry blinks at him as his intuition rings. Obviously he should have known about this inheritance that Tom speaks of. “Ask the goblins.” he grumbles a little as Harry walks past him and into the back alley leading into Diagon alley. 

Harry makes his way toward the bank and nods respectfully to the guards on either side of the gold doors. Their rather large grins, fanged as they are, tell him they are pleased with him. He repeats the process in front of the silver doors before getting an additional bow from both of these. Harry goes over to the waiting area, sure that they will greet him when they notice him, before he takes out Dudley’s former clipboard, a pen, and a wizard’s notebook. 

He knows that he is pulling a ‘Mione Moment’ right now but he can’t think of anything else and she has proven it to be effective. He writes down all his thoughts before noticing a shadow standing over him. He sits up straighter at the goblin in front of him. He has an assortment of scars, some worse than others. 

“I am Negotiator Ignok, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Heir Potter. I believe that we have a little more business than normal so if you will please follow me.” Harry is startled when the trunk shrinks, before he picks it up, pockets it, and follows after the goblin. Harry stares at the goblin face noticing that many scars are from blades of some sort. A rare few are from burns and others are from obvious battles. 

“Pardon me if I come off as rude, but are you okay? That scar on your neck looks like it nearly killed you.” Harry stares at the deep gouge on the left side of the goblin’s neck. Obviously, on a human, it would sever an artery and cause death. But he isn’t too sure about goblin anatomy.

“It did. I survived thanks to the Medics on the archaeology dig. I used to be a curse breaker myself but that was over a hundred years ago. Now I simply work as a greeter and negotiator to those who wish to use our services. A lot easier on the body than dodging blood sucking vampires guarding a cache.” He tells him honestly as he looks at Harry. Suddenly he stops and opens a door, stepping inside and walking behind the desk. 

Harry patiently waits not quite sure of what to do until the goblin gives him a look and he sits. “I came up with a list of things that need to be reviewed in my mind. I don’t know if I’ll be able to pay you, though.” He answers honestly. 

“Nonsense, the Potters are among our wealthiest clients. May I make a copy for me?” Harry nods before there is a copy of the pen, clipboard, and the notebook. 

“I wouldn’t know, everyone seems intent on not speaking of them, almost like they fear doing such.” The goblin gives him a surprised look. 

“Very well, let me review this and tell you what I can and can’t be hired to do.” He takes his copy of the parchment notebook and reads through it once. “Alright, the money inside your vault is not counted after each withdrawal so we don’t know what's in there. In addition, it is simply a storage area. We aren’t like muggle banks, and we don’t keep any kind of inventory. However, when it empties, we are obligated to take money from the main family vault and put it inside.” Harry nods, understanding it simply enough. 

“Could I have someone count and take a record of everything?” He asks him, earning such a sharp fanged grin that almost every human would jerk away from. Harry stiffens, but knows the goblin can’t help the menacing look so he forces himself to relax. The goblin gives him an impressed smirk at his lesser reaction compared to that most folk have.

“You could have your family house elves count everything. I believe I can get a list of them since the ministry is peculiar about tax records.” Harry frowns softly at him and is in deep thought for a moment. 

“Before we continue can you tell me about house elves? I freed Dobby from the Malfoy Family after the basilisk incident in second year. He promised to help me if I needed it and I would rather do something good for him in return.” The goblin gives him a surprised look, at the mention of freeing Dobby and at the mention of the basilisk.

“Dobby? He has been in here a few days ago. Last year he asked for access to your family vault in early September.” Harry’s eyes fly wide open as he barely realizes that Dobby either really adores or hates him. “Worry not, since he swore an oath to use the vault money solely for you and the care of the Potter properties upkeep he has been granted permission.”

Harry bows his head, sighing with a guilty regret deep in his heart. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t even thought about him having anywhere to live at. Does he have enough food? And does he need anything?” Harry asks as he looks up. 

“I assure you that he is being taken care of as your stand in steward. If you have issues related to elves, then I suggest calling for him.” Harry looks at the floor, remembering how awful it is to come at the beck and call of someone else. 

“Dobby, please come here.” a crack is heard as the little fellow appears in front of him. Before he can greet him he quickly hugs his knees with a squeeze tighter than he usually gets from Ron and Hermione. 

His ears are flapping wildly as he looks up at him. “Mister Harry Potter, Dobby is so excited to be able to see you again! Dobby has been taking care of Potter Village near Blackpool. There are elves switching between each property that Dobby knows of. Most have been tired from lack of magical bond, but Dobby is sure that once Mister Harry bonds with them that they will be at full power.” Dobby pauses when he holds his hand out in the stop motion used by traffic conductors.

“Dobby, do you need to bond with me?” Dobby whines as he shakes his head. 

“Dobby is already bonded to Mister Harry.” the elf admits to him while expecting a punishment. 

“Thank you Dobby, for being honest with me.” Dobby gives him a small smile, before he wilts. 

“House Elves are not supposed to bond with another without permission from them or their head of house.” Dobby says to him, and even the goblin gives a deep frown at this news. 

“It will be our secret since you did it out of love. Why else would you be so helpful, Dobby?” Dobby blushes as he nods to him eagerly. 

“Dobby adores Mister Harry, he has freed Dobby from the worst sort of Master and Dobby loves Mister Harry all the more for it. Dobby owes you his life, Mister Harry!” Dobby smiles broadly at him, obviously aware that he is blessed by such a declaration. 

“Thank you so very much, Dobby.” Harry tells him with happy tears as he leans back. “However, I do have questions. Do you have enough food for you and the other elves?” He asks with worry. 

“House Elves usually eat the produce that the members of the house don’t eat. Since Mister Harry is not there we have lots to eat! If only we had more elf berries, then we would be more powerful.” Dobby tells him before he pauses in thought. “Mister Harry, will it be alright if we fix the abandoned greenhouses and put elf berries inside?” 

“Of course, Dobby. Can you bring the elves, one at a time, so I can bond with them.” Dobby snaps his fingers, causing a tiny elf girl, maybe a child, to appear in front of him. 

“Master Harry?” She asks before she reaches her hand out, gently clasps Harry’s hand, and sighs in relief. “Poppy will bond now.” She feels Poppy’s bond snap into place before she starts vibrating in front of them. “Master Harry is so very powerful! Poppy is bursting with energy. Oh dear, Poppy doesn’t think there is enough for us to do to expend all the energy!” She whispers with awe and gratitude.

“Poppy, if that is the case then I ask that you cook food for the less fortunate with what excess food we have now. Send some to the werewolves, the hags, and anybody else who might eat it. Though be aware of things some people can or can’t have due to racial traits. I doubt the goblins can have a human diet, for example. It might make them unhealthy if you understand what I mean.” Poppy sobs as she lunges, hugging him so firmly that he feels sore. 

“Poppy is so happy to have such a kind and considerate Master! If it wasn’t thanks to Dobby giving us hope then we would not have waited for this past year. And what a kind Master we have. And seeing as the Goblins have helped to make repairs to the properties then Poppy asks for permission to attend to them as well.” She suddenly stiffen as she realizes what she just said. She begins wringing her ears viciously. 

“Poppy, stop.” She tenses despite obeying, as she looks at Harry. “Poppy, seeing as that is a reasonable request I will allow it. However, please look for goblin recipes or just bring foods they are likely to eat. I’d hate for them to get sick. Especially if they have helped like you say.” Ignok chuckles at this, obviously amused. 

“For records of who did what work and their family size, please visit the Gringotts Liaisons Office and explain your reason for arriving. I’m sure they will help you for a little as well.” Poppy pops away with a loud crack. 

“Thank you for helping her like that. I’m sure that she will be very happy.” Harry tells Ignok sincerely. Ignok nods to him as another elf appears. 

This female house elf has peaches and cream skin tone, brown colored short hair, shining jade eyes. She wears an embroidered pillowcase in blue. “Pikky will bond now, Master Harry.” Harry offers his hand again, repeating the process before Pikky pauses. “Pikky senses the orders to the elves. You wish for us to do volunteer work, then we will do so. Pikky will go to different muggleborn houses and offer to tidy up. Pikky will mention being an energy filled elf after just bonding.”

“Sure, go ahead sweetheart. If they ask, you will not tell me anything they don’t want anyone knowing. The exception to that is telling the Auror Office if they have things that would be too bad. Things like… cursed stuff that is intended to harm others alone. If you can guide the aurors to it then that would be better, just don’t touch it if you think you will be harmed.” Pikky nods, vanishing from sight with a quieter pop. Harry grins as he turns toward the next elf.

This new female house elf has pasty olive skin tone, white colored silky hair, wise looking, almond, greenish brown eyes. She wears a maid uniform, pristinely ironed. “Vizzy will be glad to serve Mister Harry Potter Sir. Vizzy is not yet a Potter elf, having been raised without masters and living off the elf berries for a long time. Vizzy was requested to assist by Vizzy’s great grand nephew, Dobby. Dobby is such a wonderful little elf.” She says with a fond smile earning a slight flush from Dobby.

“Actually, I think Dobby is a gift sent from heaven. I don’t know what would have been different in my life without him but I would hate to find out.” Dobby is now blushing neck to shoulder at the praise. 

“Dobby needs to sit for a moment.” Dobby says with a slight dizzy tone. 

“Are you alright, Dobby?” Harry says as he turns his attention toward Dobby. 

“You seem to have put him into shock.” Ignok tells him with a slight amusement and mild worry. 

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that he is very much like an older brother of mine. Sometimes I wonder if I will be able to pay him back for everything that he has done for me.” Harry knows that he sounds guilty again, and he doesn’t care. He refuses to lie to or about his friends.

“Really?” a whisper is barely heard from Dobby and Harry nods to him.

“Of course. What reason would I have to lie?” He asks genuinely and with a small smile of fondness toward the elf.

A huge, teary grin appears on Dobby’s face as he nods to Harry. “Dobby be the bestest big brother for Mister Harry Potter Sir! Dobby swear it!” 

“Vizzy would like to form a yearlong Service Bond. If Vizzy doesn’t wish to stay afterward Vizzy will want to leave.” Vizzy tells him sincerely as she realizes what a jewel the boy is. 

“Vizzy, if you don’t like it you can leave anytime. I’ll be paying you all minimum wage at the very least. If you think you want hobbies let Dobby know and he’ll tell me. If it is a reasonable hobby I will allow you to do it. I’d be nice if you could decorate the Elf Dorms. One will be only for the girls while the other is for the males. I’ll be buying the property if I don’t already have it but you will be treated fairly.” Vizzy salutes him as she reaches forward and bonds with him. 

“Vizzy has never had this much energy!” She suddenly wheezes as she bends over. 

“Could you go harvest some cuttings from the wild elf berry bushes? We are going to be growing a garden of them for you guys to snack on when you want to.” Vizzy sobs and Harry comes over before his eyes widen. She has a slight glow to her skin and she appears to be growing younger. “Ignok, can we borrow a Medic?” Harry asks with worry. 

“Very well. Reduced price for you.” Ignok says before he patches a note together and sends it through a tube on the wall. Ignok turns toward his cabinet, pulling out a pain potion before Harry stops him. “Dobby, is this safe for elves?” Dobby looks at it before he gives him a curt nod. Harry gently administers it, knowing that the two others bonded already feel his worry or they wouldn’t have appeared. 

Ignok conjures a small elf bed and the two elves quickly vanish before returning with elf berries. Harry gently touches her, feeling his magic drain to heal her of her ailments. When the nurse arrives Harry is near tears. He just keeps feeding her a slow trickle of his magic. 

“I will be taking this patient for now. Any wishes for her?” The goblin nurse asks. 

“Please do your best to heal her. She is important to Dobby and seems nice enough. I honestly don’t know if I did something wrong or if it was something else. She said it was her first Service Bond, whatever that means.” She snorts before she looks at Ignok who nods toward Harry. 

“You will  _ not _ harm Old Lady Vizzy!” Dobby snarls as he prepares to lunge. 

“Is that what you meant?! I just bonded with her! Don’t kill her or I’ll sue you for maltreatment!” Harry stands up, hopeful that he looks angry enough to be taken seriously. 

“Ha! You got lucky, Ignok. He actually cares about his elves, I’ve never heard of such. I will abide by your wish, but most purebloods would have ordered the death of her.” The goblin woman tells him. 

“I apologize for my crass behaviour but I do not tolerate bullying or harassment. Even if it is to a goblin, an elf, a hag, or any other being.” He breathes deeply before a tea cup is offered to him by Dobby. Harry smiles fondly at him. Harry takes a sip and tastes the slight tang of potion. “Thank you. I needed that.” Dobby gives him a firm nod before Harry feels his tired muscles start relaxing as if he has been tense. 

“I will take good care of Miss Vizzy.” The nurse tells him softly. 

“I appreciate it and I really am sorry. I can believe that you would think that. Most Purebloods are abusive towards anyone they don’t like. Dobby used to be a Malfoy elf and betrayed his former master to save my life. The man planted a cursed diary in Ginny’s cauldron before her first year and so the chamber of secrets was opened because of it. If I knew how to get justice for her I would. She nearly got killed by the spirit possessing it. I heard Snape call it a Horcrux and apparently there are more.” Dobby winces at the mention of betrayal before Ignok stands with an angry aura. 

“Dobby, are you willing to undergo veritaserum questioning? I might be able to pull a fine out of his vault for such a crime against an innocent child.” Harry stares as Dobby looks at him. 

“Please, Dobby?” Dobby nods and the nurse taps Dobby’s shoulder. 

“I will have another guide help you to the proper office. For now I need to get Lady Vizzy to a care unit.” Harry relaxes much more, nearly spilling his tea from slumping in the chair. 

“Thank you two so much. And thank you too, Dobby.” Harry sees the firm nods of the two goblins before the nurse, Dobby and Vizzy depart. 

“We will not let such a thing go unpunished. It is not in a goblin’s nature to allow intended harm to the children of our enemies.” Ignok says as he pours himself a cup of tea as well. 

Before Harry can start talking another elf appears. He has pale skin tone, cream colored bouncy hair, happy looking, child-like, greenish-brown eyes. He, surprisingly, wears a unique outfit made of multiple frills and the like. “Toopy is happy to meet Harry Potter sir. Toopy watched and could not be more pleased with having Harry Potter Sir as his Master.” Harry gives him a firm nod. 

“Well, I honestly just don’t like the idea of abuse or being forced to do things unwanted unless as a minor punishment. I was treated like a house elf by my own blood according to Dobby.” Toopy wilts a little, tears gather in his eyes. 

“Toopy is sorry, he would have come if he had known Harry Potter sir was in trouble. Toopy is usually here on contract but Toopy also likes the idea of having a service bond with Harry Potter Sir.” Harry allows him to shake Harry’s hand, and he feels the bond snap into place. 

“Toopy will start escorting other elves to visit.” Toopy tells him before he focuses on his elf magic for a moment. 

A pair of pops is heard and Harry stares, slightly shocked at the sight of twin elves. “Fred and George might love to meet the two of you. They are twins too, and they are my friends now, but I hope we can be friends as well.” The twins are both male and they have olive skin tone, black, thick hair, and amused eyes showing their mischief at the thought. They are both wearing butler uniforms. 

“We are happy to help Harry Potter Sir. However, we cannot bond with you. Our dual magic internal system will not allow it. But we will be loyal for as long as possible.” They bow to him and Harry nods. 

“I understand, no need to worry.” Harry sees them smile at him with such joy. “However, from my understanding, the two of you need to have elf berries the most, Right?” They wilt in shame. 

“We are sorry.” They tell him. 

“No need to be sorry. As you two are also servants of my house it is my duty to make sure that you are provided for.” They blink at him, with slight mistiness in their eyes. “If the others don’t need as many elf berries then you may have more. Also, I’d like for the two of you to have a health checkup. But that can wait for now.” They salute him before they vanish. 

An elf appears after the twins vanish. “Tinky is the last elf. We split elves so there are usually three elves managing and split between buildings of each property. Tinky will only need to reaffirm Tinky’s bond. Tinky bonded with Master Harry when he was a toddler.” Harry reaches his hand out to her and she takes it. The bond is reforged in an instant. 

“Thank you for waiting for me, Tinky.” Tinky nods before she also vanishes. 

Dobby reappears at this moment so it is just him, Dobby and Ignok left in the office. 

“Dobby, can you go measure the Basilisk?” Ignok asks him. 

Dobby shrinks in on himself. “I’d rather that he take a professional team, mostly because I’m afraid for his safety.” Harry offers instead. 

“Curse breakers are going to be costly for this kind of minor expedition.” Harry swallows his near guilt before he sighs. 

“Can I hire a bank worker and two guards to go with him?” Ignok pauses to think about it before he nods to him curtly. 

“Seems reasonable enough. I presume that you know somebody?” Harry looks at him, noticing how much he is observing Harry right now. 

“I apologize, but I’m not sure if I should ask Bill Weasley to help. I know he is a fine man from his siblings, but I worry that Dumbledore will get wind of it.” Harry answers sincerely. 

“We can make it an order for the bank for customer privacy. Usually that raises the price by 15% but I’m sure it won’t hurt much.” Ignok tells her. 

“Alright, If I said it was taller than a somewhat short twelve year old and several times longer than that height, though its eyes are ruined, how many galleons would that initially net me?” Harry asks curiously. Ignok stares at him in disbelief. He finally, after a brief staring contest, snorts with amusement.

“You aren’t joking… Alright, If you give us 10% of the entire value I will make sure that everything about harvesting it is taken care of. Also, we will give Dobby a box to transport it. He will need to read your mind through your servant’s bond though.” Dobby turns toward Harry as he shudders, remembering the giant snake behind the door he left open. Then there was the snakeskin and thousands of bones. 

“What about the bones of creatures it ate?” Ragnok pauses briefly. 

“They would be valuable for those who wish to research the diet of a basilisk.” Harry pauses before he gets another idea.

“If it has several extra shed skins, would they also be valuable, or does it depend on their age and quality? I’d like to hire a few curse breakers to search through the tunnels for extra snakeskins. Besides the first one to be brought, and the snake itself, I will give Gringotts half of each for a favour. If the favour doesn’t equal the value then I will make sure it is even on both sides” Ignok stares at him, frowning somewhat. 

“Why the first skin?” Harry takes a deep breath despite having expected the question. 

“Ron Weasley found it before I did. One service is to find buyers and to provide robes for their appropriate jobs for the Weasley family from basilisk skin.” Ignok raises an eyebrow curiously. “The Weasley twins, Fred and George, tend to mess with experimental stuff that can harm them. A simple apron or better would be good for them along with goggles to protect their eyes. And they plan on inventing things, so set up a tab with some of my money, once it arrives, to get them started. But add stipulations, like it being useful for other things than only pranks. Some can be pranks, but not more than a percentage.” 

“That’s reasonable. Do you think they do very well?” Ignok asks, suddenly very curious.

“Yeah, they are pretty good at it. I’ve seen their stuff outshine Zonko’s stuff, but their mom, Molly, doesn’t approve. If I found a way to keep both parties happy I’d be satisfied.” Harry tells him softly. He knows that he is being wistful though he does notice the goblin’s smirk. 

“Arthur Weasley works as an Auror and can use immensely durable armor in his trade. Same can be said for Bill Weasley, the curse breaker, and Charlie Weasley, the dragon handler. In addition, we can help to sell some of it to help cover any fines the family has, such as that for any illegal objects. And include a vest or two decorated for Molly, Ginerva and Percy Weasley. Besides that making a few gloves and boots for everyone might be nice. You might be paying for the crafting if needed. Maybe even buy them a vacation house or a property to grow more food. And buy an elf or two for them, from one party’s money, to work the farm and garden if they decide to get one.” Harry grins happily at Ignok, earning a quick flare of confusion in his eyes. The goblin leans back, obviously startled by his sheer delight at the news. Harry’s sheepish smile has Ignok relaxing somewhat even though he fidgets a little.

“I appreciate what you have done for me so much. The Weasleys care about me so much and I’m always happy to help them out. Maybe I’ll even pay off any mortgages they have on any properties. If the twins do good I’ll set up a plan to buy them a shop. If I knew how to do it I’d invest in shares of their shop.” Ignok smiles genuinely at him. Harry watches him as he writes a note. To his surprise, barely a moment later, a hidden door is opening. 

“Harry? What a pleasant surprise.” Bill says honestly with a strange smirk. 

“Thanks, you must be Bill. Just to warn you don’t scream when you see the body. The sound might attract dangers.” Bill briefly raises an eyebrow before he nods. A rope is conjured between Bill and the two guards, both goblin, and Dobby grabs it and pops them away. Harry blinks when another person comes out the same entryway. 

“Mister Potter, I am Doug McDagual.” He shakes Harry’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Harry tells him. 

Raising his watch he smiles softly. “I have, approximately five hours into the future, been given permission to start house hunting. I am one of the workers managing properties sold and bought. Would you like to do business here or would you like to do it elsewhere?” Doug asks him, expecting a clear answer. 

“Is that alright with you, Ignok?” Harry asks with worry. 

“This is a generic meeting office. I will simply have to go back and make records of what we know. If you will excuse me.” Harry briefly stops him. 

Ignok turns toward him, bewildered at being stopped somewhat gently instead of by force. “Sir Ignok, I will always appreciate you for what fortune you have brought me today.” Ignok gives him a curt nod before turning to exit the room. 

Harry turns toward Doug and sees an appraising look from him. “Never have I heard a pure blooded human tell such a thing to goblins.”

Harry flushes a little bit. “I’d hate to never admit to it. And he is actually pretty nice.” 

Doug smiles a little. “I agree. Lucky for you, I was told to inform you that Vizzy will live, so said the nurse seven hours into the future.” Harry actually sags a little in relief. 

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Harry says, trying not to choke up on his tears. 

“I understand, I would love to have such good news. However, there is some bad. Vizzy is bedridden and will be for a while.” Harry looks at his lap, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Do you think she will be happy to live? I hurt her by bonding with her.” Harry says with remorse heavy on his chest. 

“I think so. You seem to have made quite the impression on all your elves in the future. They are obsessively loyal to you. They have rarely been treated well, most are accustomed to being considered property. Yours have formed a Loyalty Bond, even the twins.” Doug tells him with a sigh as he steps behind the desk. Harry blinks as a few files are set down in front of him and he grabs the first one before wincing. 

“These are properties to buy, right?” Harry asks him. 

“Of course not, these are your properties. I was made aware that it would be best to review them first before I started helping with a new purchase.” Harry looks at him, shocked at the news. Looking back down at the properties he sees the first one is a rather large manor house. Harry flips through the pages on it, skimming through it, before he huffs, slightly annoyed. 

“Alright, I don’t need this manor. Is there any way that I can turn it into some kind of community center? Or maybe a library or inn.” Harry murmurs the last two to himself but Doug snorts at him. 

“I suggest keeping one of the three manors for storage. The manor will be the best place to place dried foods, older books, and family records.” Doug tells him despite being pleasantly surprised at Harry’s idea. 

“Okay, one is a Community Center and the other is a combination Child Care Center and a Children’s home for those who need to be adopted.” Doug grins broadly, obviously well pleased. 

“I was a kid during the war with Grindelwald. I should have been placed in an orphanage but was forced to go live with muggles. They threw me out after I was an adult and gave me very little of what I bought with my own money.” Harry’s demeanor changes. His former excitement has changed to a dark loathing. 

“I should have been placed in an orphanage. My muggle relatives are abusive and neglectful. Evidence being them kicking me out this summer never to return.” Doug’s pleasure of knowing such a giving heir changes with the statement. Harry watches him as he looks at him with understanding, not pity. Harry begins looking at the other properties. 

“I apologize, we have all been told by Dumbledore that you are living in a loving home.” Doug comforts him with a kind gaze. 

“That’s cause Dumbledore’s dumb. Either that or he has plans with me being meek or loyal to him for the ‘kind rescue from abuse’...” Harry blinks, they both look at each other, and Doug nods to him. 

“That makes sense, actually. If he has control over you he has control over all your assets. Included among this is your wizengamot votes.” Harry tenses, he has learned a little about the wizengamot thanks to Ron explaining it to him. 

“So he has been using my seats without teaching me anything of any sort of responsibility…” Harry summarizes the information he has. 

“Blimey, you haven’t had private tutors?!” Doug asks with a tick mark on his forehead. 

“No, Sir. I suppose that it is better to have found out sooner than to not have found out at all.” Harry replies easily enough despite how upset he is. Doug nods, knowing that it is true at least partially. 

“Alright, let’s start off with the properties, have all of them set up with wards, specifically the Fidelius. After that we have to arrange the lessons… If I’m allowed to give suggestions, I think it would be best to homeschool this year.” 


End file.
